crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit
Mobile suits were once considered revolutionary military hardware that had been widely adopted by the two major military powers at the time. These humanoid robotic armored units were a important step for developing the tactics of mech warfare. Gundam: The Origins Mobile Suits originated as a concept on Earth in the late 20th Century as a highly influential Japanese television series. It was never considered feasible to actually produce the mechanical creations however. 500 years later two separate developments would lead to Mobile Suits; the Destroids of the UCR and the MJOLNIR Project of the UNSC. Destroids, the huge destructive war machines despite their utility was too large and gradually were made smaller, more humanoid. For the UNSC the Cyclops utility suit led to the Mantis which formed the basis for the UNSC's later Mobile Suit developments. The first mobile suits were made in the early 2550's by the UCR. These were imported to the Milk Way and adopted by the UNSC. At some point these Mobile Suits began to look like those envisioned during the 20th century and when Bandai licensed out designs to print money. Military investments and technological advances in Mobile Suits design and firepower increased in the 2560's due to the cooperation of involved parties and data acquired from military attaches that were in the Adventure Group, allowing for extraordinarily fast revisions. Even lesser powers such as the Cineris Separatists and the former Orb Union adopted the Mobile Suits. The three most common and adopted Monile Suits of the UCR, UNSC and CMF respectively came from this era; the (insert) Gundam Twilight While Mobile Suits were at its height, the UCR was working on another form of mechanical military unit, Variable Fighters. Experiments had been attempted with Mobile Suits to make them take roles like a fighter jet but none were adopted. Technically an invention of the New Dawn, the UCR innovated on the Variable Fighter concept with the VF-0 introduced in Skyverse, was only brought over in the 2560's. Though the VF-0 itself was not that great, rapid advances such as the UCR's VF-17 were making Mobile Suits possibly irrelevent. The UNSC would adopt the UCR's VF-11 as their main Variable Fighter while jointly working on the early VF-29A Kairos. Only Cineris would really continue to develop the Mobile Suit technology while concurrently pursuing Variable fighters. However, Mobile Suits were not yet irrelevant, as the Vagan War would demonstrate. In 2572 the Vagan Empire of Andromeda fought a bloody war against the UCR. In this conflict the Vagan Mobile Suits were able to handily crush the Variable Fighters of both the UCR and UNSC. Briefly, development in Mobile Suits had a resurgence and new, more powerful Mobile Suits were made to counter the Vagan threat. After this war, the Mobile Suit quickly again fell from favor and the major powers have all but abandoned the concept for Variable Fighters. The late 2570's brought a nostalgia for Mobile suits in the form of toys and Gunpla virtual reality. Technologies GN Drives A UNSC powerplant system, it was first found on the MSX-010 Zabanya piloted by Asuna Kirigaya. It was jump started by a nuclear reactor before eventually generating some type of exotic particle derived from sunlight. The technology was abandoned by the UNSC after the XM-X1 but the Cineris Armed Forces has continued to adopt and refine the GN Drive into their own type, the Heigus Reactor. Mobile Suits Used *RX-0-01 Unicorn - A mobile suit used among the Littners. *RX-0-02 Banshee - A mobile suit used by the Vagan Empire, nicknamed the "Black Death." Piloted by ace pilot Tokisaki Kurumi, the Banshee was a very effective unit that saw no match until near the conflicts end, defeated only when the Banshee was heavily damaged and assaulted by multiple UCR units. *RX-81 Duck - A mobile suit that was widely adopted into UNSC Navy service. The Duck was highly modular which allowed the unit to last well into 2570. Most were surplused to civilian companies following their retirement from military service and demilitarized. *Zayabana - A early mobile suit used by Asuna Kirigaya. The Zayabana excelled at long range combat and high mobility but was only as armored as the Duck. This unit first introduced the GNX drive which would be used by several UNSC Mobile Suits and notably by the Cineris Military to this day. The Zayabana was damaged often in inter-group conflicts of the Adventure Group and eventually discarded by its pilot for the Crossbones Gundam. *Crossbones Gundam - A late stage limited production run mobile suit used by the UNSC, particularly Asuna Kirigaya. The Crossbones was designed to perform in high stress environments and for space combat. It was powered by a newer GNX drive which could boost its performance for a limited time that caused a strange glow. 20 of the units were produced. The XM-X1 were retired after the Vagan War. *MSA-03 Nemo - An early mass production mobile suit used by the CMF. Capable of performing under many conditions, it served as the backbone of the CMF's mech forces for its relatively short lifetime. As both mobile suit and Variable fighter technology advanced, the Nemo was eventually delegated to limited civilian use, as well as a cheap yet effective patrol unit in the outer colonies of the Cineris Collective. *MSA-04 Nemo II - An natural upraded variant of the CMF's Nemo, developed to enhance the CMF's arsenal as mobile suit and variable fighter technology advanced. It performed better than the Nemo but did not gain the recognition of the original due to being vastly outperformed by its peers. *MSA-04K Nemo III - The final "standard" mobile suit of the CMF Armed forces. A hastily designed variant of the Nemo II in an attempt to keep the CMF's mobile suit forces relevant, it was canceled before it could even be classified as a mass-production suit, as the performance of the first order was deemed inadequate, leading to following orders being cancelled. *GNX/F Series: Multiple Mobile-Suit-like mechs developed by the CMF and UCR, based around their copy of the GN Drive technology found in the Zabanya. This "GNX" variant was further enhanced with elements of forerunner technology to boost performance. While overall performance proved adequate, the UCR chose to abandon the project to pursue full-time interest in Variable Fighters, leaving the CMF as the last known true producer of Mobile Suits. Note that these suits were eventually refered to as "Tactical Strike Fighters" or Tactical Strike Frames", as the later models eventually shifted to a more attacker-like role on the battlefield while still retaining a degree of anti-fighter characteristics. *GNX/H-700 Delta-Sabre: The final mech in the CMF's GNX family, it is a vastly improved variant of the GNX/F-501 "Delta Dagger" equipped with a Heigus Reactor. It's performance saw gains high enough to distinguish it from any other CMF Mobile Suit at the time of its creation, and allowed it to fill any role needed on the battlefield with lethal efficiency, similar to the VF-43 Stauros Variable fighter. However, its production was kept relatively limited due to the extremely high cost of the components required to create them. Notable Companies *Hannibal Weapon Systems - A military defense contractor of the UEG based on new Carthage. Their experience in development of the Mantis transitioned to the Mobile Suit platforms and a majority of the UNSC Mobile Suits were developed by them. *Vagan State Foundries - A system of state owned military factories and design bureaus of the former Vagan Empire. These foundries have been repurposed by NUNS forces as mobile fortress and repair stations. *Anaheim Electronics - A massive production and research company originating from Anaheim, Cineris. The birthplace of almost every mainline Cineris mechanized unit, it is currently the sole known producer of Mobile Suits for military applications.